emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5223 (16th February 2009)
Plot Debbie is urged to stay strong by Hawkins who suggests that it's how Cain would want her to be. However, she is soon getting grief from her cellmates following the revelation that she was seeing Jasmine. After getting into a scuffle with one of them, Debbie's mobile phone is broken and her chance to speak with Cain is lost. Later, Lisa visits Debbie and can’t believe that she's spoken to Jasmine and not urged her to return. Debbie is unwavering, sure Jasmine wouldn’t last a minute in prison. Lisa pleads with Debbie to consider Sarah’s well-being but even this isn't enough and she states her hope that Jasmine continues to run. Meanwhile, Nicola is delighted to be given the task of inviting the villagers to Mark’s party and encourages Natasha that they should invite Horse and Hound magazine to cover it. As they’re discussing how to keep it secret from Mark, he enters along with their youngest son Will. Nicola's surprised to see Natasha's maternal instinct suddenly emerge. Will goes for a tour of the grounds and bumps into Belle collecting insects. Despite some initial wariness, Will soon befriends Belle and they head to the house, even though Belle is still reeling from her previous confrontation with Natasha. Despite his mother's disapproval, Will is pleased to have found a new friend. Discussing the party, Natasha tells Mark that although their other son Nathan will be there, she has been unable to reach their daughter Maisie. Elsewhere, Chas asks Marlon to talk with Paddy, who is still in a foul mood over the Valentine's card. Marlon is distracted though as it's his wedding anniversary so refuses to help. After receiving an invite to the Wyldes' party, Gennie asks Paddy for his opinion on what dress she should wear but he blanks her. In the pub, Chas guesses that Gennie sent Paddy the card and accuses her sister of having a crush on him. Gennie quickly denies it but Chas insists that she tell Paddy. Gennie invites Paddy to go to the party with her but is deflated when he declines. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Theo Hawkins - Tom Knight *Tanya Callard - Susan McArdle *Prison Officer - Jimmy Allen Locations *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Skipdale Women's Prison - Solicitor consultation room, Debbie's cell and visiting area *Home Farm - Office, woodland and kitchen *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception Notes *First appearance of Will Wylde. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,750,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes